My Kid Brother Sammy
by BlackRain88
Summary: Sam and Dean hunt a creature that turns adults into children and then kidnaps them for an unknown purpose. They kill the demon, but not before it gets Sammy and turns him into a kid. Now Dean has to raise his brother. Cuteness ensues!


Discliamer: Supernatural is not mine... T_T I really wish it were though...

Chapter Summary: Sam and Dean investigate one of the victims to a "Peter Pan" like being.

* * *

Sam and Dean were sitting in a room with white walls, white tiled floors, and white computers on white desks with white chairs to sit on. Dean looked around and grimaced in disgust. They called this place a home for gifted orphans, but it really looked like an asylum. He turned to glance at Sam and noticed that he didn't really seem to like it either. Sam flinched as he eyed the walls apprehensively. Dean met his eyes and nodded to him, and Sam nodded back. Together, they made their way to the one occupied computer.

He was a little boy, only 7 years old at most, but he dressed like an adult. His longish blond hair was neatly combed and parted to stay out of his face so that he could see the computer screen from out of his square glasses. His white polo shirt was neat and free of any dirt or wrinkles, which was uncommon for a boy his age. The same thing went for his brown khaki pants. He sat upon a couple of big plush pillows in order to comfortably reach the keyboard and see the computer.

Dean watched as the boy's fingers stopped typing at the keyboard and yawned, cracking his knuckles. Sam and Dean approached him carefully; as if afraid he would bolt. He turned his head and smiled at them tiredly. Dean offered the kid a reassuring smile and spoke.

"So Tyler, what are you working on there?"

The kid offered him a bright and innocent smile. "Stories…"

"Hey," Dean said, kneeling down next to him. "Would you mind if I took a look at them?"

"Sure, but…" the kid looked away and blushed a little. "The people here don't like me writing the kind of things I write…"

"Oh, I won't judge you. I promise."

The kid smiled again brightly. "Okay!"

Dean smiled at him and reached forward to grab the mouse to the computer. He scrolled to the top of the document and started reading. The smile on his face gradually faded to be replaced with a wide-eyed look and he turned to look at Sam. Sam raised an eyebrow at him and Dean grew slightly pale, as if something he had read disturbed him.

"Wow Sam, come and look at this. It's not exactly something someone his age would write… or even know about."

Sam came over and stepped in front of Dean to read the document. His eyes widened slightly, but he continued to read to the bottom of the document, and then met Dean's eyes. "This is _definitely_ a Tyler Walker romance novel. No question about it, this kid is him. No one else can write like that…"

Dean smirked at him. "Wow Sammy, I never knew you were into that kind of thing."

Sam's eyes widened and he shook his head. "NO! No, I'm not… I don't read that kind of thing. Jessica was like, a HUGE fan of his books. She told me about them…"

Dean rolled his eyes disbelieving. "Uhuh, _sure_ she did, and you never read any of his novels at all."

"Well," Sam said, blushing. "I might have taken a small look, but that's it!"

Dean raised an eyebrow at him. "Uhuh, you're a fan of smut novels, just admit it!"

"I am not! It was _Jessica_ that read his books, not me!"

"Look Sam, she may have introduced you to this Tyler Walker, but I know a fan when I see one, and you Sammy, are a fan."

"Could we stop talking about this? We have a…" Sam looked at Tyler. "Job to do…"

Dean rolled his eyes. "Okay fan-boy."

"I'm NOT a fan-boy Dean!" Sam snapped.

"Whatever," he said and turned to Tyler. "Hey, it was nice talking to you Tyler. My brother here _really_ likes your work."

"_Really?!_" Tyler asked his eyes big and hopeful.

"Yup," Dean said "We're going to go now. It was nice to meet you."

"It was nice to meet you too!" Tyler said, grinning.

Dean turned around and started walking out, then, when he realized Sammy wasn't following him, he turned back. "Sammy, you coming?"

"In a minute…" Sam said, looking down almost guiltily.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Whatever, I don't even want to ask… I'll meet you in the Impala…" he said and left without another word.

Sam shuffled his feet and smiled nervously at Tyler and fished out a piece of paper. "Uhm… look," Sam said and looked around the room to make sure no one was there. "Can… can I have your autograph?"

Tyler looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "I'm _seven_!"

Sam laughed nervously and shuffled his feet. "Please?" he asked blushing a little.

Tyler broke out into a grin. "Fine Mister, if you really want it…"

Sam broke out into a grin. "That would be great! Thanks!"

Tyler smiled at him and fished out the only writing utensil he had left to sign his autograph.

Dean looked over to see Sam shoving a folded piece of paper quickly in his pocket, hoping that Dean couldn't see. Dean took one look at the guilty, embarrassed, yet happy look on Sam's face and decided that whatever Sam did was a teasing opportunity he couldn't afford to miss. He stared at Sam as he looked down, blushing slightly in the face.

"What's that?" Dean asked, gesturing to Sam's pocket.

"What? That? Oh, nothing."

"Sammy…"

"It's NOTHING Dean."

Dean grinned and leaned across Sammy's lap to grab whatever it is and Sam shouted and grabbed Dean's arms. Dean laughed and wrestled with him, trying to break one of his hands free. Sam bent his knees to try to keep Dean away. Dean smirked and finally broke a hand free and snuck it forward to tickle Sam, who let go of Dean to cover his stomach, laughing a little. Dean shouted in triumph and snatched the paper from his pocket. Sam tried to dive for it, but dean held him back with one arm and unfolded the paper to see the childish scrawl.

"Tyler Walker," he read out loud. "Oh maaaaan, you got his autograph?"

Sam turned beet red and looked anywhere but at him, trying not to look embarrassed and failing miserably. Dean laughed at him.

"DEAN!!"

Dean rolled his eyes. "Whatever, it's not like it was that valuable anyway. The dude signed it in crayon," he said and laughed.

Sam glared at Dean. "Give me that!" he snapped and reached over to snatch it from Dean.

Dean just laughed and turned on the car. "Not a fan my ass!"

"Jerk," Sam hissed.

"Bitch," Dean replied.

When they drove to the hotel, Dean continued to tease Sam, who only turned beet red at the jibes and tried to change the subject. Finally, they spoke about this creature we were after and Dean raised his eyebrows.

"So we're actually going after _Peter Pan_?! Do you _realize_ how insane that sounds?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "The fairy tale version we are used to is the romanticized version of what actually happens. Peter Pan would take away orphan kids that seemingly appeared out of nowhere. Only, they weren't kids, they were adults turned into kids. They would gain their childhood innocence and lose all of their adult memories, but they would retain all of their adult skills. It would be slightly different for each kid."

"Well yes, I think we've already established that with Mr. Smutty," Dean said.

"He's a romance writer…" Sam muttered.

"Okay fan-boy, whatever you say," Dean said, smirking.

"I'm not a fan-boy!"

Dean rolled his eyes. "Whatever helps you sleep at night dude. Anyway, this kid obviously knows how to… do things he didn't know how to do at 7 years old. However, that one girl we spoke to, that Chiropractor, couldn't remember the names to bones, but once we introduced her to the concept, she learned really fast. All of the kids showed adult-like intelligence, vocabulary, and study-skills."

"And the mentalities for the children are mixed…"

"Some of them can act like really smart, but otherwise hyper and normal kids, while others show an adult-like perception of life and reality, while still possessing the basic qualities of a kid."

"All of the children disappear within a month, but before they do, they report seeing a teen in their dreams telling them that they will take them away to Neverland. After they disappear, they're never seen again."

"What do you think really happens to them?" Dean asked.

"No one knows. Maybe this Peter Pan uses them as sacrifices or something…"

"I don't know. So, we should use the girl as bait since she's due to be taken tonight. We'll kill whatever is after these kids and stop this whole mess!"

Sam smiled. "Sounds about right."


End file.
